


The Assassin's Sin

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Fem!Gon, Genderbending, Killugon - Freeform, Might and might not have small elements from the anime/manga, Romance, Slight Hisogon, slight language, small summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: Don't look back, don't regret and don't feel any emotions.He was given a single job: Kill the victim and move on. He never expected that this job would prove to be harder than he thought now that it started to change him in every known way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Offical first time writing a multi-chapter Killugon story~  
> Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or any character used aside from the future OC.

Nights like this always made his job easier and quicker in his opinion. The full moon shined brightly in through the shattered windows, shining the light inside in an almost poetic way. All he really needed to do was trap his target in this abandoned warehouse and it was a sealed deal. 

He stood over the body with an emotionless expression. His eyes were devoided of any trace of emotion, though it never stopped amazing him how easy it was to take another's life. Or how they looked when their body was thrown down like a toy that a child had grown tired of playing with. 

The figure's attention was brought back when he heard clapping coming from a few feet away. He half turned to the person and was a tad surprised by their presence.

"You will never stop amazing me, Killu," A male's voice stated in a nonchalant manner. He glanced down at the target's body with a similar expression like that of his brother.

"A-Aniki? What are you doing here?" He stammered, his emotions betraying him by showing a small glint of fear in his sapphire colored eyes. His brother rarely ever comes out during one of his jobs, knowing that he can easily handle it himself and if he can't, then he knows the second option he must take if he goes up against a target who is more difficult than planned.

The older male didn't answer him and walked closer to him, making him take a step back."Don't be afraid" He reached into his pocket and took out a tag."I was beginning to wonder why you were taking longer than usual. I mean I've told you what to do if a target is more difficult than what you thought"

A trembling hand grabbed the rag and cleaned his blood-stained hand."Is that all you wanted?" He had a small hunch that his oldest brother didn't just come here because he wanted to check up on him or because he wanted to give him a rag."There's something more isn't there, Illumi" His eyes narrowed. 

He cocked his head in confusion."What? Can I not come and check up on my little brother. Is it that bad that I was worried for you, Killua?"

The younger male named 'killua' scoffed at his words."I'm not saying it's bad but it's bad when you won't be upfront for your true intentions of being here"

Illumi coldly chuckled."Alright, I get it, Killu" He tapped his finger against his chin in a thoughtful manner for a few seconds."I know there's a reason why I really came here...Hmm..."He knew the reason but he always got amused by his little's brother's expressions."Ah Yes! Father sent me to tell you that he wishes to talk to you when you get back home"

His eyes widen when he heard that. His father wants to see him and talk to him!?. He rarely ever gets to converse with his father. It made him wonder if it was a family matter or something else.

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk about?"He asked in a shaky voice.

He shook his head."He didn't say any more than that. I would hurry home before he loses his patience on waiting for your return" With that Illumi turned on his heels and walked away. His long black hair swishing as he walked further and further from Killua.

Killua let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, now that his brother was gone. It was always hard for him not to feel unease when his oldest brother or his father was around. Just something about them kept him on the edge of his seat. He glanced back down at his now dead target and thought for a moment or two, nothing in particular really. He shook his head and decided to head home. His stay in the 'outside world' is long over-due.

**Author's Note:**

> ~I know small chapter but Thank you for reading~


End file.
